1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sideview mirror for a vehicle, and more particularly to a sideview mirror for a vehicle capable of removing water drops, moisture and frost on its eye lens and object lens using hot wind or natural wind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a vehicle has a sideview mirror of the planar reflector type at the front bottom corner of each front side window frame, so that a driver can view the rear directly through the sideview mirror. Since such a planar reflector type of sideview mirror is exposed to the exterior, it may be exposed to water drops, moisture and frost in bad weather such as rainy or snowy weather, thereby making it difficult for the driver to view the rear. As a result, there is a danger of an accident.
Since the planar reflector type sideview mirror also has a small rear viewing angle, for example, 25.degree., its body should be totally protruded beyond the body of the vehicle (in the case of a passenger car, the protruded length is about 250 mm), resulting in a loss of fuel caused by an air resistance.
Furthermore, while driving at night, the light emitted from the headlights of the following vehicle is directly reflected at the sideview mirror (at the reflection factor of 50%), making the driver's view unclear. As a result, there is a problem that the conventional type sideview mirror is lacking in safety.